un couple innatendu
by Louise Malone
Summary: Emmett/Alice


_**Fic Alice/Emmett**_

_**« même chez les vampires »**_

_**Et oui ,même les vampires peuvent être infidèles, que pensiez-vous d'autre?**_

_**Au bout de 50 ans avec le même partenaire sexuel, on peut avoir envie de goûter à un autre, surtout quand on a l'autre sous les yeux depuis autant de temps…**_

_**Emmett essayait d'éviter Edward depuis plusieurs jours.**_

_**Ce n'était guère difficile, celui-ci passant tout son temps avec Bella et leur fille.**_

_**Emmett se doutait que son frère ne le trahirait pas, néanmoins il ne souhaitait vraiment pas partager les idées qu'il avait en tête avec qui que ce soit…**_

_**Depuis un certain temps déjà il avait du mal à se concentrer lorsque Alice était dans la même pièce, et même d'ailleurs dans un périmètre de 10 ou 15 kms…**_

_**Emmett était avec Rosalie, Alice avec Jasper…**_

_**Les choses étaient claires depuis plus de 50 ans, Emmett n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit.**_

_**Jasper était fou d'amour pour le petit lutin, autant que lui-même aimait sa blondinette…**_

_**Cela n'empêchait pas des fantasmes purement sexuels de l'envahir de plus en plus fréquemment…**_

_**Il ignorait si Alice se doutait de quelque chose, si elle avait eu une de ses visions ,ou tout simplement si elle aussi désirait un peu de piment dans sa vie sexuelle mais depuis une bonne dizaine de jours elle le regardait bizarrement le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui souriant autrement qu'elle ne le ferait à un frère…**_

_**La nuit dernière, ils étaient partis chasser ensemble, accompagnés de seulement Esmée,il s'était jeté sur un grizzli avec une fureur pleine de désir frustré, Esmée et Alice s'étaient attaquées ensemble à une femelle moins imposante, lorsque tout à coup Alice s'était retrouvée à coté de lui, agenouillée de l'autre coté de la carcasse, elle buvait à long trait, il la contempla un long moment, lorsqu'elle se releva, diaphane sous la lumière froide de la pleine lune, ses lèvres rougie du sang de l'animal, son regard planté droit dans le sien,il perdit la tête et se serait jeté sur elle avec autant de force que sur l'animal quelques minutes plus tôt bien que pas avec exactement les mêmes intentions,si Esmée ne les avait pas rejoint à ce moment précis, une lueur interrogative dans le regard…**_

_**Ce fut Rosalie qui profita quelques heures plus tard ,bien que sans le savoir, de la somme de désir accumulée par son mari.**_

_**Deux choses l'avaient retenues jusqu'à présent de se jeter sur elle pour assouvir son désir, bien entendu la peur que leur famille ne l'apprenne et les désagréments qui en résulteraient inévitablement, son souci principal étant de préserver leur couple à chacun, l'autre était plus trivial… plus de 40 cm les séparaient, il la dominait du haut de son mètre 96, elle qui n'atteignait même pas le mètre 50...**_

_**Il avait tout simplement peur de la blesser, elle était un si petit modèle…**_

_**Ce matin là, il ruminait ce genre de réflexion et décida brusquement de sortir courir lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'objet de ses fantasmes immobile, les yeux voilés, elle était en train d'avoir une de ses visions, il patienta un court instant, espérant presque qu'elle ne leur annonce l'arrivée des Volturi, ou un mauvais coup des loups garous, un peu de bagarre lui aurait fait le plus grand bien,mais dès qu'elle eu retrouvé son état normal Alice recommença à feuilleter le magazine qu'elle tenait, sans les mettre au courant de quoi que ce soit…**_

_**Il sortit alors de la maison à grandes enjambées et se dirigea vers la forêt toute proche.**_

_**Il courait depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il eut l'idée de pénétrer délibérément en territoire Quileute, histoire de pimenter cette journée plus que frustrante.**_

_**Il hésita cependant devant la frontière invisible, se demandant si les ennuis qu'il allait attirer (et qui ne concerneraient pas que lui) valaient vraiment le bénéfice qu'il en attendait…**_

_**Il sentit alors une forme légère lui sauter sur le dos,dans un réflexe purement animal il attrapa la silhouette furtive et la plaqua à terre dans un rugissement furieux.**_

_**Tout en agissant il craignit ,tant cela lui fut facile,qu'il s'agisse de Nessie, mais, relevant les yeux il reconnu avec surprise Alice, qui riait bien que sa tête fut encastrée dans un rocher.**_

_**« je savais que tu serais là » dit-elle d'une voix ingénue.**_

_**Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant du regard Jasper, ou Rosalie, ou un autre membre de la famille, mais ils étaient seuls…**_

_**« Rosalie est allée avec Esmée renouveler la garde -robe de Nessie, Jasper les a accompagnées à Seattle pour voir Jenks, Carlisle travaille, Edward,Bella et Nessie sont chez Charlie » récita-t-elle d'une voix claire.**_

_**« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Rosalie de faire du shopping sans moi, si j'avais été humaine j'aurais pu inventer un mal de tête, là ça a été plus compliqué!**_

_**Ils pensent que je suis allée nager… »**_

_**Finissant ses explications, elle noua ses bras autour du coup de son adversaire et Emmett su que ses fantasmes allaient se réaliser…**_

_**En bon gros nounours qu'il était, et malgré, ou à cause du désir sauvage qui l'envahit immédiatement, Emmett fut incapable de réagir, statufié sur place.**_

_**Ce fut Alice qui, avec un rire moqueur le renversa sur le dos, s'installa à califourchon sur lui, puis lui prenant le visage à 2 mains,se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.**_

_**Il sentit un bonheur violent, presque douloureux se répandre en lui tandis qu'il répondait en tremblant à ses caresses.**_

_**La retournant d'un coup de rein il l'immobilisa et entreprit de la regarder, proie consentante et rieuse.**_

_**Il la huma et lui murmura à l'oreille « tu sens encore meilleur qu'un grizzli ».**_

_**Alice éclata de rire, et il se rendit compte que ce n'était absolument pas lui qui avait la maîtrise de la situation…**_

_**Elle commença à se tortiller pour ôter son pull lorsqu'il entreprit de l'aider, et dans son impatience, le déchira de haut en bas, Alice ne grimaça même pas, ce qui en disait long sur son désir à elle aussi.**_

_**Elle ne portait rien sous son pull, et Emmett se mit à caresser avec une application quasi maladive ses petits seins blancs, elle gémit sous la caresse et lui se sentit brûler: il lui souleva les reins et fit glisser son pantalon rapidement,l'envoya valser et se pencha à nouveau sur le petit corps parfait de sa camarade de jeux, il n'eu cependant pas l'occasion de la toucher: elle avait replié les jambes et le repoussa violement en lui envoya un coup de pied dans le sternum, il se releva d'un bond, ne sachant plus que penser, elle était déjà debout, ne portant plus qu'une petite culotte de coton blanche qui lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin, cette vison le rendit encore plus fou et il se demanda si elle l'avait portée délibérément…**_

_**Elle s'approcha de lui en dansant et s'attaqua posément à sa ceinture, il voulu l'aider pour accélérer le mouvement mais elle siffla d'un air menaçant qu'elle avait sans doute voulu comique mais qui le mit dans un tel état d'excitation que ,levant les bras au dessus de la tête il s'accrocha aux branches de l'arbre au dessus de lui pour ne pas la violer dans la seconde. **_

_**Avec une lenteur étudiée qui arrachait des gémissements d'impatience à son amant,Alice défit sa ceinture puis déboutonna sa chemise,elle caressa voluptueusement son torse puissant ,ses mains glissèrent à nouveau vers le jean,elle le baissa légèrement et glissa sa main à la rencontre du sexe de son partenaire.**_

_**C'en fut trop pour Emmett qui la balança littéralement sur le sol, lui arracha sa culotte, et remontant ses jambes sur sa poitrine la pénétra d'un seul coup, trop excité à présent pour avoir peur de la blesser, trop excité d'ailleurs pour agir autrement que par instinct.**_

_**Alice comprit qu'elle avait poussé le petit jeu un peu trop loin, et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à profiter du moment présent, tandis qu'Emmett, incapable de se contrôler allait et venait en elle avec fureur.**_

_**Ils ne tardèrent pas à mêler leurs cris d'extase, agrippés l'un à l'autre…**_

_**Ébahis par le plaisir extraordinaire qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que le feu du désir commençait à renaître dans leur corps enlacés.**_

_**La dévisageant, Emmett se dit que le plus difficile restait à venir: il ne voyait même pas comment ils pourraient ne pas recommencer, et il se demandait surtout comment il allait faire pour ne pas tomber amoureux du petit elfe qui le regardait d'un air moqueur, mais dont il sentait bien qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments.**_


End file.
